


Puppy Play

by Zinthr



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Animalistic!Jade, Biting, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Excuse me while I bathe in the rain of sin, F/F, Knotting, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Trans Female Character, Trans!Jade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinthr/pseuds/Zinthr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Rose get frisky~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Play

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by godemperorzubaz on Tumblr, so it's cross-posted with my sin blog, Detachable-Dong. 
> 
> Original Prompt -   
> "How do you feel about Jade Harley knotting and impregnating Roxy Lalonde? Bonus points if it's a mutual first, where Jade's more... Animalistic instincts kick in. Maybe Roxy ends up with a few bite marks on her neck and shoulders as well, just to show who she belongs to."  
> I went with Rose though because I misread it haha.

“Are you sure we should be doing this, Rose?” Jade asked after pulling her top off, for what felt like the hundredth time. “I mean, there aren’t exactly any condoms that can fit on this thing…” She adds, looking down at the bulge in her skirt.

Rose chuckles, undoing her tentacle-print bra and tossing it over her shoulder. “Don’t worry, Jade. I’m sure it’ll be fine. Neither of us are exactly…experienced, so to speak, but I am confident in your ability to pull out in time.” She said in a calming voice, placing a hand on Jade’s shoulder.

Jade was about to protest again, but the soft press of lips against her own silenced her. She smiled and nodded, gently pressing a hand against Rose’s sternum to press her back into the bed.

The blonde grinned, reaching down to slowly slide off her skirt and panties. She tossed them off the side of the bed, before crossing her ankles behind Jade and pulling her in closer. Jade giggled, focusing for a moment and teleporting her own remaining articles of clothing off the bed as well.

She leaned down and began to pepper sloppy kisses across Rose’s neck, pausing to inhale deeply from her hair. She let out a soft groan. “Mmmh, you smell so good~”  
Rose chuckled, pressing the dog-girl’s head further down her body. Jade quickly got the hint, and moved a line of light bites and teasing kisses down her body until she found her prize.

Jade deeply inhaled the thick scent of her lover, tongue lolling out in a decidedly dog-like fashion. She pressed soft kisses to Rose’s lower lips, sucking some of the flesh into her mouth before lapping up the length of her sex. The longer she lay there bathing in the scent of her lover, the harder it was for her to concentrate, and the more she turned to dog-like lapping.

“Mmmh, Good dog, Jade…” Rose murmured, petting behind one of Jade’s ears as her efforts got more sloppy and dog-like. If Rose was in a less arousal-addled state of mind, she might have noticed something slightly wrong with this - but as it was, she just found it endearing.

As it turned out, that exact line was what pushed Jade over into full dog mode. She pulled back and grabbed Rose’s hips, forcibly turning her over onto her stomach and then pulling up to get her onto her hands and knee’s. She paused for just a moment to let rose get used to the change in position, before draping herself over the blonde’s back.  
Rose was started by the sudden dominance, but not entirely unpleased. The weight was a bit annoying, but she could deal with it. She could see the appeal In doggy style for a dog person. The thought made her chuckle - or, perhaps, it was the feeling of Jade’s breath ghosting over her neck.

Rose was not chuckling anymore when she felt teeth, some sharp and some dull, dig into the flesh of where her neck met her shoulder. She let out a ragged gasp, nails digging into the sheets at the sudden flare of pain from some of the teeth lightly breaking her skin.

Jade growled and clenched her teeth harder when she felt Rose begin to move beneath her. The blonde quickly stopped once she did. Rose was no dummy - she understood what had happened now. Though, at this point, she couldn’t see many options other than to sit tight and enjoy the ride.  
Hopefully, enjoy.

Rose felt something warm and slimy inning over her thighs and cheeks as Jade began shallowly thrusting her hips, attempting to find the warm hole without letting go of her bitch’s neck.

After two entire minutes of this Rose began to slowly reach an arm back behind her. When Jade did not immediately begin growling at her motion, she reached in between her legs and guided the warm, slimy dog-cock into her pussy. The reaction was immediate - Jade began thrusting harder, burying herself deep inside Rose.  
Rose gasped, letting out a ragged moan when she feels the sudden fullness. There is no wait or stillness for even a moment. Jade begins immediately thrusting in and out, the sound of skin slapping skin filling up the room.

It didn’t last very long once they got started - they were both hormonal teenage virgins and Jade was moving particularly fast. What Rose wasn’t expecting was to feel a sudden and growing pressure at the base of Jade’s cock each time she thrust in and out, nor to hear Jade actually speak once this started happening.  
“Nnn…Mmmph…Gonna knot you up, Rose, -aahn! Gonna fill you up and, mmm fuck, breed you…” Jade growled into her ear, obviously still out of her mind with animalistic lust. “Aah! Gonna, mmmh, fill you up with pupppppiiiiieeeesssssss…..” Jade groaned out.

Rose had very little time to react to what she had just been told before she felt the pressure increase to a bulge of considerable size, stretching her cunt out with each trust. She panted and gasped, senses to full said anything - as just as the knot finally popped in place for good, she came - screaming out her lover’s name and actually managing to knock Jade’s teeth loose with her shaking.

Jade threw her head back and yowled as she began to cum, pumping load after load of thick jizz deep into Rose. They not slumped down after they come down from their high’s, Rose’s knees being the only thing holding the two of them upright at all.

They were both quiet for a moment, basking in the afterglow.  
Suddenly Jade sat bolt upright, letting out a squeak of distress. “Oh my god Rose, are you okay? Oh no oh no oh no, your neck’s bleeding, oh my god I knotted you, oh my god!!!” She whipped her head around, as if looking for something to make it all better with.

“Jade, Jade calm down, Jade! It’s all right.” Rose said, smiling back over her shoulder at her concerned lover. “It only hurts a bit and, to be honest, it was kind of - no, totally hot.” She chuckled, watching Jade slump with relief. The movement jostled her knot inside Rose, and caused them both to flinch.

Jade carefully leaned back over Rose, and rested upon her back again. “So, how long will this last for?” Rose murmured, curious.  
“Usually around fifteen minutes when I, y’know, do it myself.” Jade chuckled sheepishly.

They lay together in the same pose for the next several minutes, until Jade had softened enough to pull out. Jade rolled off of Rose, landing on her back with a sigh. Rose slowly rolled over, feeling a slight bit of cum leaking out of her as she moved.

She stared down at her stomach, slightly chubbier from the monumental amount of cum still inside. “Hmm…I suppose that we will have a lot of explaining to do, in about three months.” She said, nibbling on her lip.

Jade whined a bit, her ears going back. “Yeah, haha…I’m so sorry about that. I could try to, y’know, teleport some out of you? That night stop you from taking.” She suggested, although she didn’t sound too hopeful.

Rose thought for a moment, before shaking her head. “No. I think that have some of your, haha, ‘puppies’ will be just fine. I’ve always wanted to have kids someday.”

Jade perked up, grinning from ear to ear. “Oh, really Rose? You really mean it?” Her tail slapped loudly against the bed as she sat up and looked over as Rose, yelling from excitement.

“Yes, Jade, I really mean it. In fact…if you give me a few minutes, I think we might want to try again. You know. To be sure.” She said, with a sly grin.  
There was a lot of howling and moaning that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the SIN. 0^0 
> 
> I am breeding kink trash~~~~


End file.
